With the development of technology, many electronic devices have been come in people's life with great facility. A mobile phone has powerful functionalities, such as placing calls, sending messages, playing games, surfing on the Internet, investing in stocks, etc.
Typically, the existing mobile phone is provided with a display screen for presenting text and image information to the user.
However, the display screen provided on the existing mobile phone is usually very small. In view of this, there is a technical problem that data to be displayed cannot be clearly displayed, thereby easily resulting in visual fatigue for the user watching a small-size screen for long time.